Red Moon (Rewrite)
by lycan13
Summary: AU, Yumi Ishiyama, and her friend Samantha Knight are far from the most popular kids in their school, which is fine by them. But when a mysterious group of new kids show up and take immediate interests in them, their lives change in ways they could never imagine. Rated M for language, violence, and possible lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AU, Yumi Ishiyama, and her friend Samantha Knight are far from the most popular kids in their school, which is fine by them. But when a mysterious group of new kids show up and take immediate interests in them, their lives change in ways they could never imagine. Rated M for language, violence, and possible lemons later on.

* * *

**Red Moon **

**New Kids**

"Finally!" Sam said as the bell rang. "I swear this place feels more like a jail cell each day."

Samantha 'Sam' Knight at 15 was one of the very few black kids at Kadic High. Her dark brown hair was cropped to a little below the neck and had red streaks in it. Her chocolate brown eyes shinned with mischief and she was clad in a black shirt and an orange skirt with tennis shoes. If anyone would take the time to look at her they would say she was attractive with a round ass, nice rack, and slender figure. But she was the type of person everyone over looked. She was stubborn, hardheaded, and had problems with answering to any authority, even her parents.

"You say the same thing about your house." Her friend, Yumi said.

Yumi Ishiyama was 15, Japanese, and pale skinned. Her ebony black hair cropped to slightly below the chin length contrasted beautifully with her alabaster skin and her sapphire eyes held a sparkle to them. She was clad in black, well, everything. Black long sleeved midriff baring shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Like Sam, attractive but her ass and breasts were on the smaller side with a athletes body. But no one paid any mind. She wasn't a rebel like Sam, but she did butt heads with her over protective father a lot.

"That's cause my parents grant me absolute zero freedom." Sam said pulling her backpack, skateboard, and orange helmet from her locker.

"I'm pretty sure that's cause last time they gave you any freedom they found weed in your room."

"So?"

"So most parents don't want their kids doing drugs."

"Whatever."

"Help!" said a black haired kid as he ran by.

"Hiroki!" Yumi said as he ran past them.

"Get back here you little pest!" William said running after him.

William Dunbar, a year older them Yumi and Sam, head of the school's football and boxing team, playboy, and the only person who paid Yumi any mind. But that was just cause he wanted to get in her pants. He was muscular and handsome with black hair and eyes. But Yumi also knew that he was an asshole.

Yumi's brother Hiroki, who looked a lot like her, was 11 and was also a prankster, and that was why William was chasing him. Hiroki scrambled up a tree to get away from William.

"You have to come down at some point shrimp!" William called.

"Leave him alone William!" Yumi said walking up to him.

"Tell you what Yumi. You go out with me and I'll leave him alone."

"Not if you were the last boy on earth!" "Aw come on, don't be that way." He said.

"Get lost." A new voice said.

They turned to a see a boy about 15-17 with soil brown hair, coffee brown eyes, light skin, and an athletic build clad in an army jacket over a tan shirt and cargo pants.

"You talking to me?" William asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you make me?"

"Can I make him leave?" another boy said appearing next to Ulrich. He was a short and scrawny dumb faced blond clad in purple. His blonde hair was gelled into a single spike and had a purple splotch in it and his water blue eyes held even more mischief then Sam's.

"No I want to." Said another brown haired boy who was taller than the blond but shorter than the first kid with brown eyes clad in short sleeved jacket and baggy jeans.

William seeing he was outnumbered decided he'd better leave, for now.

"Come on down kid." The first boy said and Hiroki scrambled down.

"Thanks, uh…?"

"Name's Ulrich, Ulrich Stern. And these are my adopted brothers."

"I'm Odd Della Robbia." The blond said.

"And I'm Theo Gauthier." Said the second brown haired kid.

"I'm Hiroki Ishiyama! And that's my sister Yumi."

"Hey, thanks for your help." Yumi said shaking Ulrich's hand.

"This is my friend Sam Knight." She said introducing her.

"Sup." Sam said.

"Hellllooo gorgeous." Odd said.

"Your brother is quite the charmer." Sam said.

"Hey says that to almost every girl he meets." Ulrich said and turned to Yumi. "Yumi Ishiyama…beauty of the stone mountain eh?"

"You speak Japanese?"

"Fluently."

"Hey Ulrich!" a pink haired girl called from inside a car.

"Yeah Aelita?"

"Hurry up! We gotta help move the furniture into the house. You know how Franz gets."

"Alright." Then he turned back to Yumi, "We just enrolled here, so how about we talk at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure." He smiled at her, than he and his brothers went to join the girl in the minivan.

"Girl are they good looking or what?" Sam said.

"Guess so." Yumi said. _That Ulrich was a pretty handsome fellow._ She thought.

"Dibs on the blonde!" Sam said.

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow Sam. Come on Hiroki."

"Coming."

"Likewise, I got to go pick up Tamiya."

* * *

"Where are the others?" Milly asked.

Amelia 'Milly' Solovieff, at 12, was the youngest of her siblings. She was also the one with the shortest temper. Her dark red hair was held in spiky pig-tails. Her baby blue eyes held a lot of wisdom for a child her age.

"Aelita called, said there almost here." Jeremy said.

Jeremy Belpois was 15 and had a slight French accent. His blonde hair was neatly combed and his sky blue eyes were observant (BTW No glasses).

"And she's also the reliable one." Emily said, exiting the driver's seat of the moving van, with their adoptive Father Franz exiting the other side.

Emily LeDuc was year younger than her other siblings except for Theo. Her light skin contrasted with her straight ebony black hair and her two toned eyes (inner iris green, outer iris blue) looked at their new house (No glasses either).

Their adoptive father, Franz Hopper, was about fifty years old with gray hair and beard, his emerald eyes always hidden by his glasses. "What do you think of this place?" he asked them.

Their new home was a large two story home that also included a basement and a fireplace. It was on the outskirts of town and surrounded by trees so it was perfect for them.

"Sorry were late." Aelita said as she filed out of the van with the three boys.

Aelita Schaeffer was a Canadian girl of 15 with bubble gum pink hair and bright jade eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Milly said, "Let's just get the stuff in the house." She said, and lifted the love seat by herself with ease.

"Does seeing a 12 year old do that freak anyone else out?" Ulrich asked and they all nodded. "Just checking."

He said as he lifted the couch with the same ease.

* * *

After all the stuff had been moved into the house they decided to rest for a bit. Ulrich looked out the window as the sky began to darken. "Full moon tonight."

"Good." Milly said, "I could use a good hunt." She said as she walked into the backyard, joined by Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Then let's go." Ulrich said as he ran into the trees stripping down to his boxers. The rest followed him doing the same.

* * *

"Well, we can guess what Yumi and Hiroki are doing tonight." Tamiya said, gazing at the full moon.

Tamiya Diop, one year older than Hiroki and the only other black kid at Kadic. She was also Sam's adopted sister. Tamiya was an orphan when they met. Sam practically forced her parents to take her in. she quickly became a part of their family.

"What is it with her and fishing on a full moon?" Sam asked.

"She said the fish bite a lot on full moon nights."

"Yeah but…there's no telling what could be out there."

"Like what? Werewolves?" Tamiya joked.

"Oh no, I was thinking Vampires!" Sam joked back and the two laughed as if they had always been sisters.

* * *

"Whoa!" Hiroki said as he reeled in a 12 inch trout.

"Nice catch Hiroki!" Yumi said.

A few years ago Yumi found a secluded spot with a pond in the forest around their town. She found it not only a great fishing spot, but also a perfect place to relax, mediate, and spend time with her brother.

"Uh…Yumi? W-w-what's t-t-that?" Hiroki asked, stuttering and pointing.

She looked where he was pointing and her face paled. A massive brown bear stood at the edge of the trees. Yumi had encountered bears here before and learned so long as you remain calm and it isn't starving it won't bother you. But the look in its eyes and the foaming mouth were enough to tell her that it wasn't gonna help this time. Yumi's breath caught in her throat.

"Hiroki, when I say run, you run! Don't stop and don't look back okay?"

"But,"

"Okay?"

"O-okay."

"RUN!"

The bear moved faster than she could follow, she was on the ground underneath it before she got five feet.

"Leave my sister alone!" Hiroki said, getting the bear's attention.

"Hiroki NO!" Yumi said as the bear turned towards him.

Suddenly something big and brown slammed into the bear.

Yumi looked up to see a giant brown wolf standing over her.

The wolf was massive. It was taller than her even though on all fours making it over five feet tall and was about 7-8 feet long. It had shaggy brown fur and brown eyes. It's eyes held murderous intent. It fixed one brown eye on her and it's look softened. Then he turned back to the bear and growled savagely.

The bear roared at him.

Suddenly there were more wolves, but they were all smaller than the first one. One sand colored one, one red one, and one that looked…pink?

The brown one leaped at the bear and they struggled. The other three joined in and killed the bear.

After it was dead the wolves looked at Yumi and Hiroki. The brown one picked up their basket of fish and carried it over to them. Yumi and Hiroki were very surprised, they never heard of wolves being so big or intelligent.

Hiroki took the trout he caught and held it out to the wolf. "Here" He said.

They could have sworn the wolf smiled before he snapped it up. Then he and the other three dragged the bear off.

Yumi and Hiroki stayed there for at least two minutes after the wolves left.

"Let's…go home." Yumi finally said.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Way to go Ulrich!" Milly raged after they got home. "Now the schools gonna be buzzing with news of 'big smart wolves'."

"Oh shut up and put some clothes on." Ulrich said.

The nude form of Milly quickly went upstairs to get some clothes.

Ulrich and Jeremy were wearing boxers Aelita was wearing a bra, panties, and a silk robe Jeremy bought her.

"She has a point Ulrich." Franz said. "I know you want to help people and I know you don't like hiding. But I'm only human. I can't protect you if they find out and if they react like Alex did."

Ulrich remembered when Emily's ex, Alex found out and turned the whole town against them. That's why they moved here. "I know, we can't let them know what we are." Ulrich said as he walked into the living room.

A giant sand colored wolf was lounging on the couch. The legs were creaking under its weight.

"ODD! How many times do I have to tell you to stop lying on the couch in your wolf form!"

The wolf turned into a nude Odd and said, "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you've already broken three couches this month! Now for the love of God put some cloths on!"

* * *

A/N: I know this is a little cliché but whatever. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Could Be A Problem**

"Should we tell them?" Hiroki asked as he walked next to Yumi.

"No, I don't want to make them worry." Yumi said.

"Yeah. And they would probably never let us go in the woods again."

"And if we tell people at school."

"Then they'll find out."

"Oath of silence?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey Yumi."

"Oh, hey Ulrich." Yumi said as he sat down next to her at lunch. Odd came and sat next to Sam and they started talking.

"So, what's up?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing much."

"Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"

"I like to study martial arts."

"No way! Me too! I study Pencak Silat. It's an Indonesian style. I also study Kenjutsu."

"I study Karate, Jujitsu, Kendo, Bojutsu, and Tessenjutsu."

"Woah. That's quite the skill set."

"Yumi." Sam said getting her attention. "Bitch and her drones coming this way!"

"Aw man and I was starting to enjoy myself for once." Yumi groaned as her arch rival approached.

Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas, daughter of the principal and the classic 'bitchy popular girl' type. Her long black hair combed straight and held by a head band. She was decked out in a midriff baring pink shirt that would have showed under boob if had been any shorter and also showed her bra straps with tight jean shorts that stopped less then an inch below her ass. Ulrich was pretty sure the were a couple of dress code violations in there.

She was, as usual, followed by her two lackeys. Acne faced, sweater vest wearing nerd Herb Pichon, and letter jacketed jock Nicholas Poliakaf.

She fixed her blue eyes on Ulrich as she approached.

"Hey, who's the hunk?" Sissi asked.

"I'm Ulrich Stern, now kindly get lost." Ulrich said.

Yumi could see the word 'predatory' written all over Sissi's face as she grabbed Ulrich's arm. "Why is a guy like you hanging out with a skinny crow and a street urchin?" she said, the last comment directed at Sam. She tried to pull Ulrich off of his seat, "How about you come and hang out with a _real_ girl."

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Hey slut!" they all turned to see Aelita standing there clad in a knee length dark purple dress with pink leggings and dark pink boots. Everyone could tell she wasn't happy. "I believe my brother asked you to get your claws off him." she said sweetly.

She was suddenly backed by Jeremy, Theo, and Emily while Milly watched intently from the background.

"Now I'm gonna ask you once." Aelita said with her closed eyes smile and continued in a sweet voice, "Would you kindly fuck off?"

Yumi couldn't help but smile. The look on Sissi's face was priceless! Sissi gave Aelita a death glare before storming off.

"Who's the skank?" Aelita asked.

"Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas. The daughter of the principal and the missing link." Yumi said.

Aelita's eyes widened when Ulrich laughed at Yumi's comment. "I must be hearing things! I haven't seen Ulrich laugh since Jun."

Aelita suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth as Ulrich's demeanor became cold. He got up and walked away.

"Damnnit! Now's he's gonna sulk until tomorrow at least." Aelita said.

"Did I miss something here?" Jeremy asked as he sat down next to Aelita as Theo and Emily went after Ulrich.

"Aelita mentioned Jun." Odd said.

"Oh…"

"Um… anyone care to explain?" Yumi asked.

"Jun was a girl we knew a few years ago. Her and Ulrich hit it off almost instantly and Ulrich was always happy as a result. Then she was brutally murdered. Ulrich became detached after that. That's why he has a cold demeanor. But don't let that fool you. My adopted brother is selfless and wants to help people. He actually saved our adopted sister Emily from an abusive relationship."

"And he saved me from bullies." Jeremy said.

"So you're another one of his adopted siblings like this charmer?" Sam asked Aelita, referring to Odd as the charmer.

"All of our siblings are adoptive. None of us are blood related. Our guardian adopted all of us after the untimely deaths of his wife and child. The other siblings we have are Emily LeDuc, Milly Solovieff, and Jeremy Belpois here who is also my boyfriend."

"That's …new." Yumi said.

"Yeah I know. Some people think it's creepy but we just don't give a damn."

* * *

"You mean that new girl is Ulrich's adopted sister?" Hiroki asked.

"That's what she said." Tamiya said.

"Cool…she's also real pretty."

"Hiroki's got a crush!" Tamiya said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" he said as he turned beet red and Tamiya laughed.

What they didn't know was that despite being on the other side of the room, Milly could hear them perfectly. At Hiroki's comment she smiled and curled a strand of dark red hair around her finger. _He's kinda cute. I wonder what he'd say if he knew I was over 1,000 years old._

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Ulrich looked up to see Yumi. He was sitting under a tree and was surprised to see her. "For what?"

"Aelita told me."

"It was long time ago."

"Yeah, well this slows down my plan."

"What plan?"

"Shit! Was that out loud? Uh, well…I was gonna ask if, um, well, if you…wanted to go out with me?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, you know. That just might be what I need."

"Great, um… there is one tiny detail. You'll have to meet my Dad first and he has to approve of you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Wow, your scaring me with the fact that you don't seem scared."

"I've gone wolverine hunting, I think I can handle your father."

"Okay, drop by at six."

"Done."

"Hey, I never caught your last name."

"It's Stern."

* * *

_That night…_

"Do you mean to tell me that in your sophomore year you want to go out with a boy?" Yumi's Dad asked.

"Dad come on. I'm 15, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"15 is still too young."

"Oh, and how old were we when we went on our first date?" his wife asked him with a smile on her face.

"That's an entirely different matter."

"No it's not, we were both 15. Besides don't you think you should at least meet the boy?"

"Fine, when will he be here?"

"I invited him over for dinner at six tomorrow."

"Come on Dad." Hiroki said, "Give the guy a chance. He made William leave me alone after all."

"And anyone who stands up to William has got to be a good guy."

Mr. Ishiyama couldn't deny that he didn't like William. "Fine."

* * *

_The next night…_

"I demand that you do _NOT_ visit that girl tonight!" Milly raged at Ulrich, who was dressed semi-formal hoping to impress Yumi's parents.

"I'm the leader of the pack Milly, you can't make demands. No get out of my way."

Milly changed into a wolf and leaped at him, but Aelita stopped her which allowed him to leave the house without a single tear in his suit.

Yumi opened the door and had to keep her composure as her heart did a little tap dance. She already thought Ulrich was handsome, but the semi-formal jet black suit made him look even better.

"Am I overdressed?"

"No, you look fine. Come on in."

"Thanks."

As she led him into the kitchen she said, "Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce Ulrich Stern."

"_Aisatsu fusai Ishiyama_1." Ulrich said as he gave them a formal bow, surprising them with his Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"_Ryūchō ni_2."

Deciding to test his honesty Mr. Ishiyama said, "_Inshō-teki_3"

"_Ishiyama-shi arigatō_4" Ulrich said.

"You're an honest boy Ulrich."

"I've have been taught that I should always be honest. Especially in a relationship."

"Formal, honest, _and_ polite." Mrs. Ishiyama said approvingly.

Mr. Ishiyama simply studied him, he suddenly noticed the boy had removed his shoes. "Now I truly am impressed with how much he knows."

"Yumi said you still preformed Japanese etiquette. I figured I should to."

"Please, sit." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Thank you Mrs. Ishiyama. May I ask what we are eating?"

"Do you like stir-fry?"

"Yes, especially with chestnuts."

"Then you and Yumi should get along just fine."

* * *

"The meal was delicious Mrs. Ishiyama."

"Yumi, where did you find such a charming boy?"

"Actually, he found me."

"May I talk to Ulrich in private?" Mr. Ishiyama asked. He gave a wink noticed only by his wife and daughter and they knew what that meant.

"Come on kids." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

After they left Mr. Ishiyama turned his full attention on Ulrich. "Is it true you have only just met my daughter two days ago. And is it true _she_ asked you out?"

"Yes."

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"To get to know her better."

"Well then, you have my permission to court my daughter. But first, some ground rules. She is to be returned home no later than 8:00 on school nights, 9:30 on weekends. No alcohol, drugs, or cigarettes."

"Never touched them."

"_And_, if you hurt my daughter in any way, cheat on her, make her cry, or do anything inappropriate with her, I will break your legs."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

_Heh, I like this kid. _"Do you need a lift?"

"No, my guardian said he'd pick me up at a spot a few blocks from here."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you around."

When Ulrich walked into the living room Yumi asked, "What did he say?"

"That you and I are a couple. So how about dinner this Friday?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Are you even allowed to be out this late?" Odd asked.

"No." Sam said.

"I love rebels!"

"But I should still get home before they realize I'm not in bed."

"Okay, see you tomorrow beautiful."

* * *

"Where's Milly?" Ulrich asked.

"Channeling her anger by hunting." Emily said lounging on the couch. Since they changed often they usually didn't wear much around the house. Emily usually only wore shorts and a bikini top. Aelita was little more provocative, but classy. She wore bras and panties accompanied by a silk robe that Jeremy bought her. Milly was kind of like Aelita, except she wore an undershirt instead of a bra and no robe. The boys mainly wore boxers or jeans.

"Duck." Emily said to him.

He did and a red wolf missed him by an inch.

Milly changed back and gave him a death glare.

"So how'd it go?" she asked sounding thoroughly pissed.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Are. You. Fucking. NUTS!? We stopped having relationships because every fucking time we decide to tell the person we think loves us they turn on us and chase us out of town!"

"She's different."

Milly was fuming. But restrained herself. She didn't feel like fixing the house after she destroyed it by fighting Ulrich.

"You better be right about her. Cause of your not I swear I'll-!"

"No using your siblings guts for fertilizer." Franz said walking into the room.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Cause you threaten me with it at least once a week." Ulrich said. "Now go put some clothes on."

After she went upstairs a nude Odd came in the back door.

"Odd, where the Hell have you been?"

"With Sam."

"Obviously."

* * *

1. Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama

2. Fluently

3. Impressive

4. Thank you Mr. Ishiyama.

A/N: Please leave a review to tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is where things get a little interesting. P.S. Vampires can't hear wolf speech unless they are addressed directly.

**Moonlight**

"What do you mean 'weird murders'?" Yumi asked. She was sitting at her lunch table with Sam waiting for Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy.

"I mean bodies completely sucked dry." Sam said.

"I don't think that's even possible." Ulrich said sitting down next to Yumi.

"It was all over the news this morning." Sam countered.

"Yeah, but who did it? The only thing that could do that is a Vampire and they don't exist." Jeremy said as he and Aelita sat down.

"You never know, they could."

"I agree with Jeremy on this one beautiful." Odd said sitting down next to Sam.

"Well forgive me for having an open mind." Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

_After lunch…_

"Well?" Odd asked , too low for any human to hear.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I've been able to smell other supernatural beings since we moved here. But their good at disguising their scent, cause I can't tell who or what." Ulrich said. "I'll go investigate the site. I'll tell you what I find after school."

* * *

_At the murder site…_

"Anyone mind telling me what the Hell did this?" a detective asked as he turned away from the body. The body was that of some homeless person, and there wasn't a single drop of blood left in his veins.

"We don't know." Another investigator said.

Two other figures examined the body. Both were clad in brown trench coats that hid most of their faces. One was crouched by the body, the other stood behind him.

"Well?" the standing one asked.

"It's as I feared Franz." Ulrich said standing up. "There are Vampires in this town."

"Is there enough scent left for you to tell who it is?"

"The appearance is a teenager, adolescent maybe, female, and from the perfume left behind, fairly wealthy, been around for 1000 years at least. That's about most of the damn school. We'll have to hunt the streets tonight, try and draw them out."

* * *

_Meanwhile at school…_

"Feeling good about yourself Ishiyama?" Sissi asked.

"What the Hell do you want?" Yumi asked, "Make it quick please, I value my brain cells."

"Listen here bitch, I don't care what Ulrich says but he's _mine_! Even if he doesn't know it yet. So you stay away from him or else."

"Or else what?"

Yumi was suddenly slammed face first into her locker. Sissi slammed her against it two more times before a sharp _SLAP!_ Echoed through the hallway.

Sissi was holding her cheek, mortified that some actually slapped her.

"Don't you ever hit my friend!" Sam yelled.

"You fucking filthy street urchin! You'll pay for this!"

"Not before you do!" Aelita said slamming Sissi's face into the lockers.

Sissi gave her the middle finger before running off.

Sam pulled some tissues out of her locker and wiped the blood off Yumi's face. "Shit, she didn't break your nose did she?"

"No, I'm alright. Thanks."

"Anytime girlfriend. Good thing you showed up too girlfriend." She said to Aelita.

"It was nothing. You two are some of the best friends I've made."

* * *

_At Ulrich's home…_

"Are you sure?" Milly asked.

"Positive." Ulrich said.

"And it's a new moon tonight." Emily said, "Whoever this is they'll have to feed."

"Then there's really only one solution." Theo said, "We hunt it."

"We have to, or innocents might be hurt." Jeremy said.

"Then we better start. The sun's beginning to set." Aelita said.

* * *

Without the moonlight no one would have noticed the giant wolves leaping from building to building. Seven in all, 3 brown, 2 sand, 1 red, and 1 pink. They were determined to make sure no one else got hurt.

Ulrich caught a scent at a clothes store. _Definitely a girl Vampire._

* * *

"That filthy street urchin! How dare she touch me!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Elizabeth I know you're angry but, what you're considering is not a good idea." Delmas said.

"I don't take orders from you! Don't forget you owe me your immortality or that I'm an elder!"

"It's risky tonight in your weakened state, our scouts reported signs of Werewolves in the forests."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes, there is no way you can handle them on a new moon."

"Then I'll only feed tonight. Just someone no cares about and I should be able to go undetected."

Elizabeth opened her bedroom window and stepped onto the roof of her house, a wakizashi strapped to her back. She took a deep inhale and exhaled as she felt her finger nails extend into claws and her canines become viciously sharp inch long fangs. Her eyes became a glowing red as she finished her transformation and began stalking the streets.

* * *

_Finally! _Ulrich thought. He caught her scent, and it was only a few minutes old.

"_A scent?"_ Odd asked.

"_Yeah, a fresh one."_

"_Then let's go!"_ Theo said.

* * *

"Please…" the man said weakly, "Don't hurt me…"

Elizabeth let out an evil laugh, "I love it when my prey begs." She stalked towards him, then she was blindsided by a pink wolf.

"_Sissi?" _Aelita said, _"I am soooo gonna enjoy this."_

"Back off dogs! This one's mine!" she suddenly noticed that she was surrounded by seven of them. _Shit!_ She thought, _looks like I'm not walking away from this without a couple of broken ribs._ She drew her sword and took a stance as Ulrich lunged at her.

She obviously practiced her swordsmanship every day and was very good at it. _"Damn! Where'd this girl learn to fight?"_ Odd asked.

"_Medevil Japan."_ Ulrich said.

"_That's perceptive for a samurai, now how do we kill her?" _Milly demanded angrily.

"_I'm not sure if we can. She's older than I thought."_

* * *

Franz was mortified when six nude teenagers and one nude preteen covered from head to toe in sword wounds that were still healing walked in through the backdoor.

"Oh my God! What happened to you!? Are you alright!?" he asked.

"We'll be healed in the morning. Damn girl was older than I thought." Ulrich said, "Not to mention she's been studying swordplay probably since she was human."

"She can't be any better than you." Franz said.

"Don't even suggest it. I still practice because it's part of my past, but after Jun I swore that _Tatsu Ashi_ would remained sealed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a good idea. But I won't do it."

* * *

A/N: Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Death**

"I told you it was dangerous." Delmas said as he tended to Elizabeth's wounds.

"Shut up! I'm still gonna extract my revenge on that street urchin." She hissed.

* * *

"This is Odd Della Robbia." Sam said, introducing him to her parents.

"It is a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Knight." Odd said.

"I must say Sam, he's one of your better choices." Mr. Knight said.

"So this 'triple date' you mentioned. Yumi and her boyfriend are going to?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes Mom, and the third party are Odd's studious brother and his equally studious girlfriend." Sam said.

"Then you can go."

"All right!"

* * *

"So what's on the agenda?" Sam asked. Her and Odd were in the back seat of Ulrich's custom Mustang GT, with Ulrich and Yumi in the front.

"We're meeting Jeremy and Aelita at the movies, then we're going out to eat." Ulrich said.

"Yes!" Yumi said.

"Where are we going to eat dinner?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking somewhere Italian." Ulrich said.

"Works for me!" Sam and Yumi said together.

* * *

"I think she may have found someone we might actually like." Mr. Knight said.

"Me too." Mrs. Knight agreed.

"Don't worry." Tamiya said, "Ulrich and his adopted siblings are good people."

For once, the Knight family and their adopted daughter thought everything would turn out perfect. But it was not to be…

* * *

Elizabeth watched them from the street. She licked her fangs in anticipation, and crashed through the window of the Knight's home.

* * *

"The movie was awesome!" Yumi said.

"I was disappointed." Ulrich said, "I prefer the real Mandarin, and there was only one 'Extremis' villain in the comics." they pulled up to Sam's house, and stared in horror.

The place was trashed and dark.

"MOM! DAD! TAMIYA!" Sam screamed and raced through the front door, followed by Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita.

The walls and floors were covered in blood. Sam's parents were in pieces, scattered all over the room. Tamiya was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"No Tamiya, not you." Sam whispered.

Suddenly Tamiya twitched.

"Tamiya?"

Lighting fast Tamiya latched onto Sam's neck with her fangs, her red eyes glowing.

Odd and Ulrich acted fast, pulling Tamiya off of Sam.

"Tamiya?" Sam said weakly.

Tamiya curled into ball crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whimpered repeatedly.

"What the Hell?" Yumi whispered. "What the Hell is happening!"

* * *

Sam couldn't hear the sirens, or the shouting, or anything except her crying and Tamiya's as she cradled her sister in her arms.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were giving their account of the event to the police.

"Any idea what might have done this?" one officer asked.

"The state of the bodies suggests an animal." Ulrich said.

"We'll look into that." the officer said.

"Yumi!" Mr. Ishiyama said as he, Mrs. Ishiyama, and Hiroki appeared on the scene.

"Mom! Dad! Hiroki!" Yumi said and embraced them.

"Yumi, what happened!?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"Some kind of animal attack or something. Sam's parents are…"

"Oh God." Mrs. Ishiyama whispered.

"Mom, Dad, can Sam and Tamiya stay with us for tonight?" Yumi asked.

"Of course." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Sam, Sam come on. Let's go." Yumi said in a very soft voice, coaxing her best friend and her sister to come with her.

* * *

"What now?" Aelita asked as she, Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich watched the Ishiyama's take Sam and Tamiya with them.

"It will be impossible to keep Tamiya's condition a secret. Tomorrow we'll have to tell them. We have no choice."

"I'll tell the others." Aelita said. "You two can watch over them."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Later that night…_

"It's her isn't it?" Emily asked as she, Milly, Theo, and Aelita examined the crime scene after the cops left.

"Sure smells like her. She'll pay for this." Aelita said.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth**

"No!" Sam shouted and sat bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat with her heart beating so hard it was a wonder you couldn't see it through her chest. She took in her surroundings and remembered she was in Yumi's guest room.

"Sam?" Tamiya asked groggily next to her.

Sam embraced her sister and sobbed quietly.

* * *

Sam picked at her eggs absently, a far off look in her eyes. Tamiya wasn't hungry either.

Yumi wasn't sure what she could do for her friend. Suddenly she got a text.

_We need to talk. Meet us at the park. Bring Sam and Tamiya, it concerns them to._

_Ulrich._

"Sam." Yumi said and handed her the phone.

"Let's go."

* * *

Odd embraced Sam the moment they showed up. Then she, Yumi, and Tamiya sat down across from Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy.

It was early in the day and they were alone at the park.

"You know what happened." Sam said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Then tell me, is Tamiya what I think she is?"

"Sam? What are you talking about?" Yumi asked.

Sam brushed aside some of the hair covering her neck, reviling two small holes. _Wait,_ Yumi thought, _those are bite marks, fang marks… _"Oh my God." She said quietly.

"Yes." Ulrich said, "Tamiya is a vampire."

"Speaking of which." Aelita said as she pulled a packet of blood from her purse, "Drink this." She said and handed to Tamiya.

"I…I can't!" Tamiya said.

"If you don't your urge to feed will go out of control and you'll end up killing people." Aelita said, her face stoic. In fact all their faces were stoic. It made Yumi uneasy as Tamiya timidly took the packet and bit into it.

"Okay, fucking spill already." Yumi said. The fact the she swore told Sam one thing, she was pissed. "What the fuck happened and what the fuck is going on!?"

"Sam's parents were killed by a vampire. And it's our fault for failing to stop her." Ulrich said.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Yumi demanded.

"My siblings and I fought the same vampire that killed Sam's parents."

"So you're vampire hunters?"

"No…we're Werewolves."

Yumi suddenly remembered that night in the woods. "That night, with the bear. Was that you?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Who killed my family?"

"Elizabeth Delmas."

"Eliza-? Sissi?"

"Yes."

"That fucking bitch! Why did she do what she did to Tamiya!?"

"She was probably hoping you'd disown Tamiya for it or that Tamiya would kill you."

"So, since Tamiya bit me, will I become a vampire?"

"No. The small bite Tamiya gave you didn't have any Vampire venom. Trust me, you's know if it did. The only other way it could happen was if some of her blood got in your system. So no you will not become a vampire."

"…Werewolves huh." Yumi said. "What's your story?"

"Come to our house and we'll tell you everything. Besides, it would take all of my siblings and Franz to get the full story."

Yumi mulled it over for a second. "…Okay."

"Come on." He said and led them to his car.

"Whoa." Yumi said, "Is that a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T?"

"I'm a huge Dominic Toretto fan."

* * *

Sam, Yumi, Tamiya, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Theo, Emily, Milly, and Franz all sat at Ulrich's dining room table with sodas in front of them. Odd also had a bag of chips and Tamiya was suckling another packet of blood.

"Well?" Yumi asked.

"I've been 17 for longer then I can count almost. At least 2000 years. My Father was some kind of Roman soldier in Germany. I don't know if he was born there or not, but I was. I don't know how or why but my Father became a Werewolf. Not long after I turned 17 my Father had his first breeding period."

"Breeding period?" Yumi asked.

"It's like when an animal goes into heat. We have an almost uncontrollable desire to breed. But it also increases our blood lust. Also with our increased strength it wouldn't be possible for a human to survive mating with a Werewolf in its breeding period. After our first we have a much easier time controlling our urges, but that doesn't make us any less dangerous."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Last time Aelita had hers, she shattered my pelvis a couple times." Jeremy said much to Yumi. Sam, and Tamiya's surprise since Aelita was the gentlest person they knew.

"My Mother was just one the many women who died during my Father's first breeding period." Ulrich continued. "I confronted him, threatened to reveal his secret. He changed me against my will that night. I had nothing keeping me there so I left. I hated myself for what I had become. If it weren't for my Sensei I would have no doubt gone feral."

"Sensei?" Yumi asked.

"He found me a few months after I turned and took me in. he took me to his home in Japan taught me Japanese and how to blend in. after a centaury I set out on my own to see more of the world. That's when I met Milly."

"I was Amelia Solovieff back then. I was the daughter of nobles, but I was rebellious. I was always sneaking out. One night when I was 12 it cost me. I was kidnapped by some pervert who proceeded to brutally rape and almost murder me. Ulrich stopped him, but I was already dying cause of his brutal treatment, so he changed me."

"Were you angry?"

"At first, but I didn't want to die. Ulrich saved me from that fate. So I became his little sister. He took me to Japan few years later where I learned to play the shamisen and Ulrich and his Sensei became the first samurai. After that he and I set of to see the 'New World'."

"The 'New World'? America?" Tamiya asked.

"Yes," Odd said, "I served alongside Ulrich in the Revolutionary War. We fought together in Concord and Lexington, Bunker Hill, Yorktown, and many others. We were with George Washington when he crossed the Delaware river. But I'll never forget Bunker Hill, where I got this." He took off his shirt revealing a nasty looking scare disturbingly close to his heart. "Before we retreated from Bunker Hill I was shot. The bullet missed my heart, barely, but it was still a near fatal wound. I lived long enough to get medical attention, but they said it may be too late. So Ulrich bit me."

"Where was Milly through all this?" Yumi asked.

"Milly stayed in Boston, away from the fighting." Ulrich said, "She also worked for Benjamin Franklin as a journalist."

"Really? I always wanted to be a journalist!" Tamiya said setting the now empty packet on the table.

"We went to Germany after that and then England, France, and then back to Japan before we finally found ourselves in America again back in 1860. We met Theo a year later."

"1860? That's!"

"One year before the Civil War." Theo said. "I joined the war with my father when it began and we served with the Union alongside Ulrich and Odd. Pretty much the same thing that happened to Odd happened to me and Odd saved me."

"So I'm guessing all of you were in danger of dying when you were turned?"

"Not me, I chose it." Jeremy said.

"And I was already a wolf when Ulrich and I met. But that was after Jeremy and he was after Aelita." Emily said.

"Aelita was next?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I was turned a few years after the Civil War. I was outside playing in the snow while my parents watched. Then we were attacked by feral Werewolves."

"Wait a second. Ulrich, you mentioned something about going feral earlier, what exactly does that mean?" Yumi asked.

"Some Werewolves can't accept what they've become, especially if they hurt someone they care for or they decide to remain separate from humans completely. Regardless of the reason some Werewolves become feral. They become like animals no longer thinking like humans, but like predators and can no longer return to human form." Ulrich said.

"Werewolves like that killed my family and gave me this." Aelita said lifting her shirt and stopping right below her breasts showing a nasty scar most likely cause by the Werewolves claws.

"I was unconscious and bleeding out when they found me. But I had lost too much blood by the time they found me. I woke up covered in bandages. Ulrich later told me what I had become."

"So what was the deal with Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Einstein joined the family before World War I."

"I was your normal high school student with above average intelligence. So I was a target for bullies. One day I was saved by Ulrich and Aelita. Aelita and I hit it off right from the start so it was only a matter of time before I found out. I was a little freaked out at first but deiced I didn't care what she was. Soon Aelita was all I could think of. As a result my grades dropped but only a little."

"How much?"

"I went from straight A's to A's and B's. My Dad was kinda vexed but he let slide for a bit. When I came home with a report card that had a C+ plus on it my Dad blew a gasket and forbid me to see Aelita. I became a wolf and left the next day."

"After the was Emily and that was… 40 years ago?" Ulrich asked.

"50 years." She corrected him. "As I said earlier I was already a werewolf when Ulrich and I met. I had just recently been changed by my abusive boyfriend Chris. No one noticed since the bruises, cuts, and broken bones healed quickly. No one except Ulrich and the others of course. Being the gentlemen they are Ulrich and his brothers…_took care_ of Chris and invited me into their family."

"We went back to Japan for a few years, then Germany, England, and a few weeks ago we came back here to France."

"…I have one more question." Yumi said.

"Ask."

"Jun."

Ulrich's face became grim but he told her. "This story starts before I met Jun. My Sensei was not my only mentor. My other mentor was a vampire elder and my best friend, as well as my greatest rival. The two of us competed in everything. But never so fiercely then for Jun's hand."

"We all meet Jun the same time Ulrich did." Aelita said, "Jeremy and Emily were the only ones who never met her. She was young human girl, one of the most beautiful in all of Japan. Many asked for her hand. But she had eyes only for Ulrich."

"I wanted to marry her so bad it hurt, but I knew I had to tell her my secret first. She didn't scream, she didn't cower, in fact she seemed fascinated. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to be an immortal. I told her it was her decision. But William, my rival stole that choice from her making her a vampire. It turned she was actually considering becoming an immortal, but not a vampire. I worked with her to help sate her appetite on animals alone. After she could control herself, I went after William."

"Enraged at the fact the Jun chose me over him he had changed. He was no longer my friend. When I sought him out he sent his army against me. Most of his army was…human."

"You don't mean," Yumi began.

"Yes, I killed them all. I didn't want to, but it was the only way to get to William. The fight was brutal, after a few hours even our extreme stamina began to run out. William managed to get a lucky hit and landed me on my back. he was ready to end me but i was saved by the last person I expected. Jun came out of nowhere at the last moment throwing herself on William's zanbatō. I watched as she died."

Ulrich couldn't meet Yumi's eyes and didn't hear her stand up. He was surprised when he felt her wrap her arms around him. He thought she might hate him for killing so many he didn't expect her to try and comfort him.

"I don't care what you did." Yumi said as if reading his mind. "I...I love you Ulrich Stern."

"You, you mean that?" He asked nervously.

She answered by giving him a deep kiss. "With all I have." she whispered.

Ulrich hugged her tightly.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sam said in a baby voice while she was sitting on Odd's lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"Like you have the right to make fun of me?" Yumi asked and Sam turned red.

"Ulrich." Aelita said catching everyone's attention. "It's time."

Ulrich nodded, "Sam, Tamiya, would you like to join our family?"

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"You have no family and you're head over heels for Odd. You can join our family. You don't have to become an immortal to join our family if you're worried about that but the option is open."

"So I can stay human but you'll still take me in?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"When you leave here, I'll go with you. And when I'm ready, I want Odd to turn me."

"So, I take it you want to turn me too?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"If I we're to turn it would be either to save your life or becuase you asked me to. Otherwise I won't do anything."

"So...Dinner on friday?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
